Missing Scenes
by lil smiles
Summary: "And they procreated the spawn of Satan." Random Betty/Daniel friendship oneshots. Part XVI: Family Is Family
1. Ice Cream Therapy

**A/N: I've realized that my repertoire of fics is somewhat limited so I'm spreading my writing wings so to speak. I recently watched the entire final season of Ugly Betty. In the span of 48 hours. Needless to say, that marathon prompted this fic. I just love the Betty/Daniel dynamic. If I write more, I will definitely add onto this, so stay tuned. Enjoy!**

**Timeline: 4x07 Level(7) With Me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ugly Betty there would have been a movie by now. And alas, that has yet to happen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Cream Therapy<strong>

"I miss her."

She had been ready to give him a piece of her mind for texting her at such an ungodly hour. But the way he uttered those three words, broke her heart. His bright blue eyes glistened with fresh tears, threatening to fall at any given moment. Silently, she took a seat beside him on the concrete steps.

"It's okay to miss her."

He laughed mirthlessly.

"I was doing so well after the whole Phoenix debacle. And then I hear that stupid _Titanic _song and I lose it. I mean, how pathetic is that?"

"Daniel, you're not pathetic," she reassured.

"I still haven't even changed the answering machine message. It's still her voice. I sometimes call the apartment and I can pretend that Molly is in the shower or she's taking a nap or out on a walk."

"Daniel…"

"I promised her that I would move on."

"Give it some time. You loved her."

"I never deserved her."

Before she could stop herself, she had a gloved hand under his chin, turning his face towards hers. He stared at her wide-eyed, startled by the sudden gesture.

"Don't you dare say that you never deserved her," she whispered with a fierce conviction. "Maybe not the old Daniel, but the Daniel that I know now, the Daniel that I care about, he deserves to be loved."

A single tear slipped down his cheek which she promptly brushed away with her thumb.

"When did you become so smart?"

"I was born smart," she quipped.

She smiled brightly at him as she removed her hand from his face.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome."

Clearing his throat, he sheepishly cast his gaze down at the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry I dragged you out here so late."

"No big. I couldn't sleep anyhow."

"I have a tub of Rocky Road that's screaming to be eaten."

"Now how can I say no to an offer like that?"

This time, he genuinely laughed.

"Women and their ice cream."

His comment earned him a slap on the arm.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"For being sexist."

"That wasn't sexist. That was an astute observation."

"An astute observation?" she repeated incredulously.

"Yeah."

She glared at him, folding her arms across her chest.

"What? Am I not allowed to say that or something?"

"I'm just finding it hard to believe that Daniel Meade used the word 'astute' in a sentence."

"My dear Betty, I am a man full of surprises."

The grin on her face widened as he rose to his feet and held out his hand for her.

"Did I say thank you yet?"

"Yes you did," she replied as he helped her up.

"Well, thank you. Again."

"You're welcome. Again. Now quit stalling, where is the ice cream?"

Chuckling, he tucked her arm under his.

"Women and their ice cream."

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Fin for now, Detty forever<em>**_**


	2. Picture Perfect

**A/N: Having too much fun writing for this fandom! I just want to thank boidwriter and Agentcaroline for their kind words. This one is a missing scene from the series finale. Set after the scene where Betty and Daniel are in the process of choosing the right photo of him to use for the 100th Anniversary issue. More Betty/Daniel friendshippiness. Enjoy!**

**Timeline: 4x20 Hello Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: Owner still not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Picture Perfect<strong>

"So, this is it."

Betty beamed proudly at the glossy photo in his hands.

"It's a great picture of you, Daniel."

"You think? It's not too _posey_?"

Holding the photo next to his face, Daniel pursed his lips into an exaggerated pout.

"You look like a trout," she laughed.

He chuckled, his face instantly relaxing.

"You see," she said happily, "that's so much better."

"What is?"

"Smiley Daniel. It's a good look on you."

"Thank you," he replied, somewhat shyly.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You're blushing."

"Am not," he protested.

"Yes, yes you are!" she insisted, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "I don't think I've ever seen you this shade of red before."

"Shut up."

He childishly batted her hand away as she struggled to keep a straight face. Shaking her head, she found herself looking back down at the pictures strewn across the desk. Betty couldn't help the wave of nostalgia that instantly swept over her. She could still vividly remember the first time she had met Daniel. The now infamous poncho. How time has flown. Sighing wistfully, she gazed over at him. A gentle smile crinkled his lips.

"Hey, thanks again for helping me with this," he said gratefully. "It means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it," she replied with a dismissive wave. "Besides, I should be thanking you for saving me from the evil haggis."

"Evil haggis?" he asked, puzzled.

She immediately froze. This was it. Her subconscious was giving her a second chance to come clean about London.

"I-It's nothing," she mumbled feebly. "Long story."

Betty mentally slapped herself in the forehead for chickening out yet again. Before she could dwell on it, Daniel caught a glimpse at his watch.

"Oh wow, it's really late. I'm so sorry I kept you here this long."

"It's not a big deal."

"No, it is. You're not my assistant anymore."

The gravity of his words is lost on him but not her.

"I think that a part of me will always be your assistant."

"I hope you know you are more than just my assistant to me, Betty."

The sincerity in his blue eyes caught her off guard. It was only by pure determination that she managed to keep the tears at bay.

"Okay, now look who's blushing," he quipped coyly.

Any lingering feelings of guilt and affection dissipated. Betty rolled her eyes in disbelief before elbowing Daniel in the side.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Fin for now, Detty forever<em>**_**


	3. Spilled Coffee

**A/N: I wrote three more today. I know, I'm sick. But I can't help it! Betty and Daniel are just too adorable. Thanks again to boidwriter and Agentcaroline, your reviews inspire me. I was debating which one to post and I decided with the more somber one. Set just after the passing of Bradford Meade. You've been warned.**

**Timeline: 2x08 I See Me, I.C.U.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the coffee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spilled Coffee<strong>

"Here."

Daniel stared blankly at the paper cup being held in front of his face.

"I'm not entirely certain this stuff is drinkable," Betty explained, "but the nurses assured me that it's at least caffeinated."

"Thanks," he murmured.

Handing him the coffee, Betty sunk into the empty chair that had been previously occupied by Alexis. They sat in complete silence for a lengthy period of time. It could have been minutes or maybe even hours.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered wearily.

"If you need anything, anything at all, you know I'm here for you."

"Thank you. You know, Betty, you really are a good friend. A better friend than I could ever be."

"Daniel, don't say that."

"You know it's true."

"_I_ was the one that betrayed you, not the other way around. I should have told you about Wilhelmina cheating on your dad the second I found out."

"You were just trying to keep your family together. I was being selfish. I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Sighing softly, she patted his knee.

"You should go," he said, covering her hand with his. "You probably have somewhere else to be."

She threaded her fingers through his as Bradford Meade's last request replayed loudly in her head. _Take care of Daniel… _She never made promises she didn't intend to keep.

"I'm not leaving you," she insisted.

"It's okay. Please."

"But…"

"Go, I'm fine."

For a brief moment, he almost sounded convincing. Almost. Betty knew better.

"Okay," she conceded, slowly rising to her feet. "I'll go."

She took a small step towards the door, followed by a smaller one.

"Betty, wait."

Relief flooded her entire body as she spun back around. Her heart sank at the devastated expression she saw across his face.

"Oh, Daniel."

He looked utterly lost standing next to the silent heart monitor, tears clouding his normally vibrant blue eyes. The coffee had slipped from his grasp and was already pooling at his feet. Rushing to his side, she wrapped her arms around him as he desperately clung to her for comfort.

"I never got to tell my dad how much I loved him," he whispered.

She pulled away slightly, just enough so that she could gently caress his cheek.

"He knew."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because," she spoke with a quiet confidence that only Betty could, "he loved you."

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Fin for now, Detty forever<em>**_**


	4. Last Dance

**A/N: Thank you to Agentcaroline, boidwriter, ginnyweasleyrules and to all the lurkers. I'm glad to hear you guys are enjoying the fics! I decided to go a little happier this time. Enjoy!**

**Timeline: 4x19 The Past Presents The Future**

**Disclaimer: Show belongs to ABC and the song lyrics belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Dance<strong>

"Daniel?"

The voice slightly startled him for a moment. Hilda and Bobby's wedding reception had been over for more than an hour and Daniel had assumed that everyone had left. Turning around, he felt relieved to find Betty approaching him.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I guess… I don't want this night to be over. The ceremony was _so_ beautiful."

He couldn't help but smile at the dreamy look dancing in her bright eyes.

"You did a good job, Maid of Honor," he complimented.

"I did have a lot of help."

"There you go again. Always giving credit to everyone but yourself."

"You know me too well," she quipped with a light laugh. "By the way, I really want to thank you for coming and for making that lovely toast. It meant a lot to Hilda and Bobby. And to me."

"It was my pleasure. Besides, it was nice to be at a wedding and feel happy again."

It suddenly dawned on her just how difficult it must have been for him today.

"Daniel, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I can't believe I was so insensitive."

"God, no, you weren't. Really. I would be lying if I said that I didn't think about Molly or our wedding but… I feel like I'm finally moving forward."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Betty was absolutely glowing with pride. Just being close to her made him feel more alive.

"How about one last dance?" he asked impulsively.

"And what exactly are we dancing to? There's no music."

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Daniel triumphantly fished out his cell. After scrolling through his playlist, he pressed play as a familiar melody began to fill the empty reception hall.

"You have got to be kidding me! This is on your phone?" she exclaimed.

"_Well I don't know if all that's true, 'cause you got me and baby I got you…_" he belted out loud.

Giggling uncontrollably, Betty took his outstretched hand and joined him in singing the chorus while they danced. Both were blissfully unaware they were completely off key, not that it mattered to either of them at all.

_Babe  
>I got you babe<br>I got you babe_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Fin for now, Detty forever<em>**_**


	5. Pep Talk

**A/N: Yay reviews! Thank you aeterna88, Agentcaroline, Janerey and boidwriter. I just wanted to point out I'm not going in any particular order. Inspiration = fic. Since I'm happy that you're all happy, more happy Betty/Daniel banter! Enjoy!**

**Timeline: 4x16 All The World's A Stage**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pep Talk<strong>

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

Betty looked puzzledly over at Daniel as she warmed her hands around her hot beverage.

"Matt," he explained patiently. "You were making your mopey Matt face again."

"I do not have a mopey Matt face," she shot back.

"Hate to break it to you, Betty, but you do. Your eyebrows, they do that… that thing."

"What _thing_?" she demanded.

"You know…" he paused, groping for the right word. "That frowny thing."

"Okay, for the record, adding a 'y' to a word doesn't magically make it an adjective," she snapped.

"Jeez, sorry. No need to bite my head off."

Sighing, she glanced up at him apologetically.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. And you were right," she admitted. "I _was_ thinking about Matt."

"If it makes you feel any better, _I_ was thinking about Amanda."

Betty frowned.

"Daniel, why are you doing this again? This isn't you, at least not the new you."

"I know it isn't," he groaned. "What the hell is wrong with us?"

"_Nothing_ is wrong with us. I mean, we are intelligent, charming, fun…"

"Devilishly handsome," he interjected with a smug smirk.

She stared at him, arching a skeptical brow.

"And uh, incredibly beautiful," he added hastily.

"Thank you," she beamed. "We are pretty damn awesome."

"Yeah, we are."

"And anybody who says otherwise is a poo poo brain."

"Okay, you need to work on your insults."

"I think you might be right."

A small grin tugged at his lips as he took another sip of his coffee.

"What was that smile for?" she asked curiously.

"Here I was thinking _I_ would be the one to give _you_ the pep talk for a change."

"You did make me feel better. Plus, you said I was beautiful. So in my books, mission accomplished."

"Well, you _are_ beautiful, Betty."

Flushing slightly at his compliment, she raised her drink towards him.

"To our beautifulness," she toasted proudly.

"To our beautifulness," he echoed before a small frown settled across his face. "Is that even a real word?"

"Yes, Daniel," she giggled, shaking her head. "Yes it is."

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Fin for now, Detty forever<em>**_**


	6. Alone Again

**A/N: Decided to watch the other seasons... Again... XD God I want a movie. I want a movie so bad. Thanks to BforMe, Agentcaroline, boidwriter, marielgm22 and Gems x! You guys are the best. Truly you are. This one is a bit different in the sense that one of the characters isn't actually in the fic at all, well sort of. Anyhow, you'll see when you read. Warning, tissue alert. 'Tis angsty, but I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Timeline: 4x20 Hello Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Daniel... *dirty thoughts***

* * *

><p><strong>Alone Again<strong>

The party was over and Betty found herself alone.

She normally loved the peace and quiet. She could easily recall the other countless nights spent in this very place. It was just hard to fathom that tonight would be the last. _Mode_ had become her home away from home these past four years. And as excited as she was to be taking this next huge step in her life, she couldn't help but feel wistful about leaving.

Strolling under those hallowed round archways, Betty brushed her fingertips along the glass desks that she passed. These walls held so many memories. She cast one final longing glance around. Her gaze stopped at the door in front of her. Daniel's office. Her chest tightened just thinking about him. She had left so many messages on his cell, she already lost count.

Against her better judgement, she wandered inside. She sat down in the very spot she was sitting when he signed her release papers. She remembered the pain in his eyes. The shrill sound of the telephone ringing pulled her from her thoughts. Walking over, she automatically answered.

"Daniel Meade's office, Betty speaking."

She was surprised at how natural it still was saying that greeting. She frowned when no one responded.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The line remained silent as she glanced down at the caller ID. _Private Number._

"Daniel?"

His name had accidently slipped from her lips. She immediately blamed it on the champagne she had consumed earlier in the evening. Whatever the reason, she was happy to just pretend he was on the other end.

"Look, you don't have to say anything. I just-I just want you to listen," she paused for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing. "I should be pissed that you didn't come tonight. I guess I am a little. But, the truth is… I haven't left yet and I already miss you."

She felt her resolve slipping. Somehow, she managed to fight through the words.

"And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're mad at me and I'm sorry for leaving. I'm… I'm sorry."

Hot tears stung her eyes. That was enough. She had to let him go.

"Okay. Now that I've completely humiliated myself, I, uh, just want to say… Goodbye. Goodbye, Daniel."

She didn't wait for a response, placing the receiver back down onto its cradle. Her hands were shaking as she sunk down into his chair. And Betty found herself alone, once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Fin for now, Detty forever<em>**_**


	7. Letting Go

**A/N: I normally don't write companion pieces but after reading the reviews, I decided to break my own rule. Here's the phone call from the other side. Oh and in the process of writing this, I started to piece together a little happier spin off fic. Not sure if it's long enough to post. Anyhow, thanks again to my lovely readers. Much love. Enough rambling, enjoy!**

**Timeline: 4x20 Hello Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: Go read what I wrote in the previous fics. Got it? Now put all of that here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Letting Go<strong>

_"Uh Daniel, this is Betty, uhm, it's my going away party and you're not here… Uh, I was just wondering if you're gonna come. I really hope I get to see you before I leave…"_

It hurt. Physically, emotionally, it just hurt. He could have handled her resentment, her anger even. Her disappointment, however, that completely destroyed him.

Daniel helped himself to another generous glass of scotch.

The message from Betty had been one of the many she left. But this was the one that kept replaying over and over in his mind. He felt trapped, imprisoned in his own mental Hell.

Knocking the drink back, he revelled in the way the amber liquid slowly burned down his throat. It was only a temporary reprieve. He reached for his cell, dialed two. His finger hovered over the 'call' button.

He should have stayed when he went to Mode earlier in the evening. At the very least, he should have talked to her and pretend he was happy for her. Instead, he took the coward's way out.

To Daniel's surprise, the phone suddenly began dialing on its own. _Stupid new phone. _He froze. Before he could end the call, a voice came over the line.

_"Daniel Meade's office, Betty speaking."_

_Betty._ Her name was caught in his throat.

_"Hello? Is anyone there? Daniel?"_

His brain was now screaming at him to answer. His vocal chords refused to listen.

_"Look, you don't have to say anything. I just-I just want you to listen. I should be pissed that you didn't come tonight. I guess I am a little. But, the truth is… I haven't left yet and I already miss you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're mad at me and I'm sorry for leaving. I'm… I'm sorry."_

She was sorry. He was the one acting like a complete jerk and _she _was sorry.

_"Okay. Now that I've completely humiliated myself, I, uh, just wanted to say… Goodbye. Goodbye, Daniel."_

Before he even had a chance to say anything, the monotonous drone of the dial tone filled the silence. The phone slipped from his hand as he stared at the half empty bottle of Middleton. It sat there, mocking him as he fought the urge to smash it into a million pieces.

_"Goodbye, Daniel."_

Here he was thinking he was the one letting go. Turned out, she did it for him.

"Goodbye, Betty."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin for now, Detty forever<em>**


	8. Carousel Surprise

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with this fic! So much love! I'm a bit of a surprise birthday junkie so **here's my take on Betty's 25th birthday. This time Daniel doesn't forget! **Enjoy!**

**Timeline: 2x14 Twenty Four Candles (one year later)**

**Disclaimer: I may be the Queen of Surprise Birthdays, but I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Carousel Surprise<strong>

"Daniel, where are you taking me?" Betty whined. "We've been walking for hours!"

"It's only been a few minutes. Quit complaining."

"This blindfold is itchy."

"Suck it up, Princess."

"Did you just call me _Princess_?"

"Sorry, I don't exactly know where that came from," replied Daniel, apologetically. "And we're here!"

"Great! Where's here?"

"Oh right."

Reaching around, Daniel quickly undid the knot at the back of her head.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed.

Betty blinked. She couldn't see a thing.

"Uh, Daniel? It's darker here than underneath the scarf."

"Would you just trust me?"

"Okay…"

She tried squinting to allow her eyes adjust to the dim lighting.

"Is something supposed to happen?" she whispered impatiently.

"Any second now…"

The moment the words left his mouth, a switch flipped. Suddenly appearing in the middle of the grassy clearing in front of them was a beautifully restored old-fashioned carousel. Hand-painted horses glistened under the soft glow of twinkling lights.

"Oh wow," Betty gasped as she wandered towards the ride.

"I thought you might like it."

Reaching out, Betty gently petted the horse closest to her.

"I love it," she said almost breathlessly. "You did all of this for me?"

Daniel shyly shrugged his shoulders.

"It's to make up for forgetting your birthday last year," he replied sheepishly.

"But you didn't forget. You gave Papi my gift two weeks in advance."

"That's not the same."

"Still… Plus, it's not even my birthday today."

"It's not?"

Daniel looked completely mortified as Betty dissolved into uncontrollable giggles.

"Oh that was just cruel," he pouted.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," she panted in between laughs. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Fine, forget I even brought you here…"

"Sorry, Daniel, no take backs! Birthday rule!"

Before he could protest, Betty grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the carousel. They ran around the platform like a pair of school kids before deciding on which horses to ride. Betty climbed onto a pearl white horse with a deep auburn mane while Daniel chose a tan pony with a jewelled saddle.

"Mine kinda looks like you," she commented with a chuckle.

"Are you saying I look like a horse?"

"A really, pretty horse."

"Not sure if that makes me feel any better…"

Daniel trailed off just as the carousel slowly began to turn. Betty squealed out loud in excitement. The pure joy radiating from her face was exceptionally infectious. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Round and around they went until Betty finally caught his gaze.

"Thank you," she beamed.

He grinned back.

"Happy birthday, Betty."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin for now, Detty forever<em>**


	9. Late Night Snack

**A/N: Agentcaroline, BforMe, Janerey and boidwriter, love you guys! And I'm glad someone caught the fact Betty's horse looked like Daniel and Daniel's horse looked like Betty, thanks Janerey! And some exciting news! Awhile back I remember a reviewer asking if I would write a post series London fic and I'm so sorry for not answering sooner. I do have a little something (by little I mean it's already 4k+ words and nowhere near done) in the works that is supposed to be a rewrite of the series finale if it had been a two parter episode. So stay tuned! Also, I have another Betty oneshot written :) Okay, onto this story. Not much to say, aside from lots of Daniel and Betty-ness. I think I might have crossed the friendship line just a smidge but I jump right back over in the nick of time. Enjoy!**

**Timeline: 4x13 Chica And The Man**

**Disclaimer: I'm asking Santa for a Daniel. So clearly own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Late-Night Snack<strong>

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked breathlessly.

"I think so. You?"

"I'm pretty sure I've got rice down my shirt," he grimaced. "I can't believe we had burritos thrown at us!"

"Look on the bright side, it could have been worse."

"How?" he demanded, skeptically.

"They could have been throwing nachos?" she offered.

"Okay yeah, salsa and cheese would have been _way _worse."

The pair dissolved into laughter.

"Uh, I think you've still got something in your hair," Betty said, pointing at his head.

"What is it? Get it out!"

"Hold still," she ordered, amused at the sheer look of panic on Daniel's face.

Leaning over, Betty delicately picked out a piece of wilted lettuce. Her fingers lingered a second longer than what was appropriate before she pulled her hand back.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem."

A long silence fell between them as they slowly made their way out of the back alley.

"I'm sorry I ruined your big night," Daniel said remorsefully. "I know how much this award meant to you."

"Don't be. I think I managed to ruin the night all on my own. Besides, what you said, I didn't know that's how you felt about me."

"Well, I meant every word."

"Sunshine?"

"What? I thought it was appropriate. You light up a room with your smile... Are you laughing at me?"

"C'mon, Daniel," she giggled. "You have to admit, it was _kinda_ cheesy."

"No! It was supposed to be sweet and… Okay fine, it was kinda cheesy," he admitted with a reluctant sigh.

"It still meant a lot to me. Plus you did save my life back there."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Betty," Daniel winced as soon as the words left his mouth. "Good god, I'm a walking _Hallmark_ movie."

"Maybe you just took one too many burritos to the head."

"Speaking of burritos, who knew that getting pelted with food could work up an appetite?"

"Yes! I'm _starving _and have a strange craving for Mexican," she quipped playfully.

Daniel snorted as he offered his arm.

"How about Thai?" he suggested instead.

Looping her arm through his, Betty smiled brightly.

"Thai sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin for now, Detty forever<em>**


	10. Salty Sweet Smiles

**A/N: Much love as always to my wonderful readers. I look forward to posting my version of the series finale. For now, here's some more Daniel and post-braces Betty goodness with a special guest appearance by Papa Suarez.**

**Timeline: 4x17 Million Dollar Smile**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Betty, Daniel or Ignacio. And I certainly don't condone the illegal activities that these characters partake in, although I am the one responsible for making them do said activities...**

* * *

><p><strong> Salty Sweet Smiles<strong>

"Daniel, hey! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for just showing up like this. I, uh, wanted to give you a congratulatory gift. For the braces and for saving the shoot. Really, for everything."

He thrust the sparkly foil bag he was holding into her hands.

"Daniel, you shouldn't have… Salt water taffy!"

"My personal favourite is the raspberry lemonade."

"Thank you."

Betty excitedly picked out two pink colored candies. She unwrapped one for herself and handed the other to Daniel.

"Wow," she murmured blissfully. "Delicious."

"I know, right?"

"Did you want to come in?"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude…"

"Don't be silly."

She held the door open with her foot and pulled him inside.

"Daniel, what a pleasant surprise," Ignacio greeted.

"Evening, Mr. Suarez."

"Would like some corn on the cob?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine."

"Okay, if you change your mind there are plenty in the fridge. I am off to bed. Night, mija."

"Night, Papi."

Ignacio kissed Betty on the cheek before placing a reassuring hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Night, Daniel."

"G'night."

Even after Ignacio disappeared upstairs, Daniel remained standing in the foyer.

"You've got quite the collection of lipstick," he commented, nodding his head towards the silver case open on the table.

"Yeah, Justin gave that to me," Betty paused. "Okay, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"You came all the way out to Queens in the middle of the night, Daniel."

"I wanted to bring you your present."

"And I appreciate it, but you could've given it to me tomorrow. I _know_ you, remember? Spill."

Sighing deeply, Daniel stared down at the floor.

"I guess this whole Amanda-Tyler thing is bugging me more than I thought it would. It just got me thinking. Am I really that afraid of commitment?"

"I wouldn't say you're afraid... Maybe, you're just not ready."

"But I am ready," he insisted, "at least, I _want_ to be."

"You, are an amazing person, Daniel. When you find the right girl, you'll be ready."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thanks," he said softly. "Sorry for putting a damper on your celebration."

"Nothing can stop me from smiling today."

"For what it's worth, you really do look great."

"Thank you," she beamed.

Daniel glanced down at his watch before jerking his thumb towards the door.

"Well, I should get going."

"_Or…_ you could stay and watch a movie with me?" she suggested, wandering over to connect her laptop to the TV. "I just downloaded _How to Train Your Dragon_."

"Illegal," he whispered scandalously.

"I know!"

"Suarez, I didn't think you had it in you."

"What can I say? I like to live on the edge now."

Trading smiles, they took a seat next to each other on the couch as Betty pushed play. They barely made it halfway through the movie. Ignacio found them an hour later, both fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin for now, Detty forever <strong>_


	11. Cloud Watching

**A/N: I can't believe that I'm on my 11th oneshot! Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and encouragement. Special thanks to TMadison who went and reviewed every single chapter all at once. More Daniel and Betty. Enjoy!**

**Timeline: 2x09 Giving Up The Ghost**

**Disclaimer: Daniel can watch clouds, I would just watch Daniel. Wait. I think this is the part where I tell you I don't own anything. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Watching<strong>

"Morning!" Betty chirped, dropping a danish and a coffee onto Daniel's desk.

She frowned when Daniel barely acknowledged her presence.

"Daniel…"

Glancing down, Betty caught the corner of the simple matte cover in Daniel's grasp.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she tested cautiously.

"Not really."

He looked at the magazine and gently ran his fingers across the silver letters. Impulsively, Betty reached across his desk and grabbed his phone. As usual her call went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Amanda, it's Betty. If anyone asks, Daniel took a personal day. Thanks!"

Betty hung up before dialing another number.

"What are you…"

Silencing him with a finger, Betty returned her attention to her call.

"Hi, yes, this is Betty Suarez. Can I request a car for Daniel Meade please?"

"Sure thing, Miss Suarez, there will be one waiting out front in two minutes."

"Thank you."

Replacing the receiver, Betty stood up and pulled Daniel to his feet.

"Where are we going?" he demanded.

"Out," she answered curtly.

"Betty, I can't do that. We have an editorial meeting in half an hour."

"Alexis can handle it."

Daniel could only gape at her as she literally dragged him out of the building.

"Where are you taking me?"

Betty continued to ignore his questions until their driver opened the door to the town car.

"Hey Nate!" Betty greeted.

"Morning, Miss Suarez, Mr. Meade. Where are we heading today?"

"Riverside Park."

Sliding in beside Daniel, Betty held out the danish in front of his face.

"I can't believe you're kidnapping me and taking me to a park," he muttered irritably.

"You need a break. I thought this would help you clear your mind."

Daniel looked annoyed with Betty's impromptu field trip but she wasn't deterred. The two remained silent for the rest of the drive until they reached their destination.

"We're here!" she announced cheerily.

Her smile faltered. Daniel remained motionless in his seat as he stared out the window.

"When we were little, Dad used to take me and Alex here. We'd spend hours lying on the grass and watching the clouds. Then one day, we just stopped coming."

"Your dad loved you, Daniel. He may not have shown it but he did love you in the only way he could."

"I wish it was enough."

"You know, we could go back if you want. This was a stupid idea anyway."

"No, it wasn't stupid. You always seem to know exactly what I need."

Betty visibly brightened. He smiled softly at her as they both got out of the car.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Finally taking the danish from her, Daniel broke off a sizeable chunk before popping it in his mouth.

"I was thinking we could just lie on the grass, watch some clouds."

Most of what he said was garbled but Betty managed to get the gist of it. She wrapped her arm around his as she grinned affectionately at him.

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin for now, Detty forever<em>**


	12. Videotape Confessions

**A/N: Bradford on the brain since I think Alan Dale is just one of the coolest actors ever. It always bugged me that Daniel didn't fast forward as much as he could have when he and Alexis were viewing their father's video to them. This one is set while Betty is putting together the montage for Claire's 60th birthday party. Guess what she finds? Enjoy! **

**Timeline: 3x14 The Courtship Of Betty's Father**

**Disclaimer: Silvio Horta et al owns all things Betty. I sadly own my laptop and nothing much else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Videotape Confessions<strong>

_"Okay, let's try this again. Where was I… Oh right… Uh, I hope that you'll both understand when I tell you that I have chosen, my darling, Alexis. I know you'll do a hell of a job._

_Now, Daniel, I want you to stand by your sister. She's going to need you more than she knows. You were the one that always held this family together. And it kills me to say that because it should have been me. I may have been an excellent businessman but I failed you both as a father. For that I am truly sorry. I know now that Meade Publications isn't my proudest achievement, the two of you are._

_Alright, that's enough of that. How do I turn this damn thing off…"_

Betty stared at the blank screen for a few seconds. When she finally looked up, shocked blue eyes were gazing back at her.

"Daniel," she gasped. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," he replied solemnly, before taking a seat across from Betty.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Where did you find that?"

"It was with the box of tapes you gave me to use for your mom's birthday montage."

"Alexis and I watched that video. Dad turned the camera off before he could tell us who he wanted to take over the company."

"Did you fast forward?"

"I did."

Sighing deeply, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My father's been dead for more than a year and he still manages to get to me," he muttered miserably, "from beyond the grave, no less."

"At least you know how he felt."

"It was a lot easier just to hate him."

"Maybe," she said softly. "But hey, if it wasn't for him, we would've never met. And quite frankly, I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Neither can I."

They traded smiles.

"You know, after your dad died, I sorta saw him," she admitted with a light laugh.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"I talked with his ghost."

Daniel raised his brows.

"I know, I should be committed," she continued hastily. "He said he was a subconscious manifestation of my guilt."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah."

"Classic Dad," quipped Daniel.

"He was also proud of your cover."

"Was he?"

"Mmm-hmm. To be fair, he was wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt when he said it though. Bright blue and green flower print. And he was rocking the khaki shorts."

"Dad in khaki. I kinda like the idea of that," he said thoughtfully. "Thanks, Betty."

"For what?"

"For reminding me what I loved about my dad."

"You're welcome."

"Oh and before you leave, can you send…"

"A copy of the tape to Alexis?" she interjected, finishing his sentence.

"Sometimes I wonder if you can actually read my mind."

With a coy smirk, Betty tilted her head to the side.

"Who says I can't?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin for now, Detty forever<strong>_


	13. Piggyback Adventures

**A/N: Before explaining the newest fic, I was wondering if anyone who is experienced and available can be my beta for my rewrite of the series finale fic. If you can PM me, I could use the extra pair of eyes. Thanks! Okay, on with the story. This one was inspired by a suggestion made by Janerey, so thank you for the idea! If you guys have any suggestions feel free to say so in your review. Fic is set when Wilhelmina forces Betty to walk a mile in those horrendously uncomfortable shoes for an article. I found it odd that Betty goes flying into traffic and Daniel didn't come back to rescue her. So here's my take on what happened right after Betty falls. Enjoy!**

**Timeline: 4x11 Back In Her Place**

**Disclaimer: I could only wish I had a Daniel Meade to give me a piggyback ride.**

* * *

><p><strong>Piggyback Adventures<strong>

"Betty! Betty, are you okay?"

Daniel crouched down and helped her off the road.

"Yeah, I'm…" she immediately winced the moment she placed any weight on her left foot. "Oh, owww!"

He tightened his grasp around her waist as he glanced down at her ankle.

"It might be broken."

"Perfect," she groaned.

Careful not to further aggravate her injury, Daniel slowly turned around and leaned forward.

"Hop on," he instructed.

"What?"

"C'mon."

Betty eyed him suspiciously before wrapping her arms securely around his neck. Daniel tucked his hands behind her knees and straightened while he hoisted her higher onto his back.

"Owww," she grimaced into his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. You didn't strap these death traps to my feet."

"I think St. Vincent's is somewhere nearby."

"I could just call a cab."

He started across the street, keeping her legs snug around his waist.

"This will be the faster," he insisted. "You saw the traffic."

"Daniel, I'm heavy."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

Ignoring her protests, he made his way down the busy sidewalk. Every few steps, he stopped to readjust her position.

"Are you okay back there?" he asked.

"I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine. Plus, I'm pretty sure St. Vincent's is on the next block."

They continued walking for a while but there was still no sign of the hospital.

"We should've just taken a cab," Betty muttered impatiently.

"It's on the next block."

"You said that three blocks ago!"

"Well, this is the one. I'm sure."

"Daniel, put me down. If it's really on the next block, I can hobble my way over."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm going to break your back."

"At least we'll be close to a hospital."

"Not funny. I'd prefer to have you in one piece."

"Have me, huh?" he smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Hey, you said it," he retorted before suddenly stopping midstride. "Okay, maybe we're going in the wrong direction."

"Ugh, that's it!"

Betty loosened her grip around Daniel's neck as she eased herself down onto the sidewalk.

"Go," she ordered.

"What?"

"You're already late for your meeting with _Coach_."

"Screw _Coach._ I'm not leaving you."

"Daniel, _Mode _needs advertisers," she argued.

"And I need you. I'm not leaving."

She blushed, finding Daniel's dogged determination to help her incredibly endearing.

"We're definitely going the wrong way," he sighed.

"Uh huh," she replied skeptically.

"Hop back on."

"As fun as that was, I think I can make it to the hospital myself."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. See, look, standing on my own two feet."

"Okay…" he said, still torn about deserting her. "Call me the second you get there."

"I will. Go."

She watched in amusement as he hurried across the street.

"Daniel!"

Whirling back around, he looked at her with a slightly bewildered expression across his face.

"What?"

Betty couldn't help giggling as she pointed in the opposite direction he had been going.

"_Coach _is that way."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin for now, Detty forever<strong>_


	14. Friends Always

**A/N: I'm back! I know I've been away for a while and I've been neglecting this little project of mine. To remedy this, I wrote three more missing scenes. This is the first and it's set after Christina takes William back to Scotland. I thought there could've been a nice Daniel/Betty moment so here's my take on one. Enjoy!**

**Timeline: **3x21 The Born Identity****

**Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing. If I did the show would still be on and there would be another wedding involving two characters... *cough*Betty and Daniel*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Friends Always**

"Betty? What are you still doing here?"

Furiously wiping her eyes, Betty glanced up as Daniel took a seat beside her.

"Are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"No…" she whimpered before conceding. "Yes."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just, Christina… She and Stuart took William. They left for Scotland."

"What? When?"

"A couple of hours ago," Betty sniffed with a shrug. "They're probably halfway across the Atlantic by now."

"Wow," he exclaimed. "That sure was fast."

"Well, I don't exactly blame them for wanting to leave so soon."

"Point taken."

"I wished she could've stayed. I mean, Christina was the first person to be nice to me at _Mode_. She was my only friend. And now… I sound like a selfish jerk."

Betty leaned over and rested her cheek against Daniel's shoulder. Sighing, he brought an arm around her.

"You're not selfish, Betty," he whispered reassuringly. "Plus, you've got me."

Frowning, Betty peered over at him with bleary eyes.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Christina wasn't your only friend. You've got me."

Reaching over, she patted him affectionately on the hand.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"After everything that my family and I put you through, I think I should be thanking you for the rest of my life."

"Lucky for you, I accept payment in hugs and doughnuts."

"My kind of girl."

She giggled.

"Gosh, I must look like such a mess."

"You don't."

Daniel pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she replied gratefully. "How are _you_ doing? It must be a shock for you to find out that you don't actually have a half-brother."

"Honestly, I was relieved when we found out. But then again, after this whole kidnapping debacle…" he shook his head. "I don't know what to feel."

"It definitely has been a crazy couple of days, even by _Mode_ standards."

"No kidding," he sighed. "How about I get you home?"

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all day."

He grinned as he helped Betty to her feet.

"You know, it was kind of nice holding a baby."

"Well, look at you being all paternal."

"Yeah, scary thought," he chuckled.

"No it's not. One day, you might have a son of your own."

"Again, I reiterate, scary."

"Will you stop it?" she insisted. "You'll make a great dad someday."

"You really think so?"

"Nope," she quipped with a confident smile. "I know so." 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin for now, Detty forever<strong>_


	15. Heroes and Heroines

**A/N: I really thought there wasn't enough Daniel and Betty action in Season 3 so I'm picking on it some more. This one is set after Jodi steals Betty's job at the New York Review. Enjoy!**

**Timeline: 3x23 Curveball**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daniel or Betty or anything related to Ugly Betty. I know. Shocking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heroes and Heroines<strong>

"Good morning," Daniel greeted.

"Morning," Betty replied cheerily. "You're here early."

"So are you."

"I couldn't sleep," she shrugged.

"Neither could I," he glanced down and caught a glimpse of the magazine in her hand. "I heard about _The New York Review_. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to. But you have so much on your plate…"

"Betty," he interjected patiently. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course."

"You let me lean on you all the time. The least you could do is let me return the favor once in a while. So, what happened?"

"Not much to tell really," she sighed. "The _Review_ wanted to offer me a job and Jodie took it from me."

"I still can't believe she did that to you."

"_I_ can't believe I ever looked up to her."

"Well for what's it's worth, she didn't deserve a fan like you."

"Thank you. I mean who does she think she is?"

"No one, that's who."

"Plus, she has crazy hair."

"She's just plain crazy."

"Exactly! God, why didn't I see that before?" Betty exclaimed as she shook her head. "You know what? Jodie Papadakis can kiss my big, fat Mexican ass!"

"Yeah!" Daniel roared before immediately backtracking. "Oh... O-okay, sure, we could go there."

"Sorry," she winced. "I know how uncomfortable you get when I mention certain body parts. I might have gotten a teensy bit carried away."

"It's okay. We were kinda on a roll there."

"We were," she grinned. "Thanks, Daniel. I really needed this."

"Glad to help."

"You know, despite everything that's happened. I am pretty lucky."

"Why's that?"

"I still have someone to look up to."

When she simply stared at him, Daniel raised his brows in shock as he pointed at himself.

"_Me_?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"No, the Dalai Lama," she deadpanned. "Of course you."

"Betty, I'm flattered," he paused and smiled warmly at her. "But if anything, I'm the one looking up to _you_. And one day, tons of other people will too and I know you won't let them down."

Betty didn't know what to say, truly touched by his sincerity. Tears formed in her eyes as she threw her arms around him.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No," she replied, pulling back. "These are happy tears."

She beamed brightly at him.

"So, I showed Molly the new cover," he said excitedly. "You should have seen the look on her face."

"How is she?"

"All things considered, she's doing great."

"Well, if she needs anything."

"Thank you. I know she'd appreciate that. Hey, since we're both up, how about breakfast at _Pastis_?"

Frowning, Betty glanced at her watch.

"Daniel, it's five in the morning. They're not even open yet."

"That's not a problem if you happen to know the owner."

Trading smiles, Betty stood up to grab her coat.

"I knew there was a reason you're my hero."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin for now, Detty forever<strong>_


	16. Family Is Family

**A/N: Yay new missing scene! This one was a pain to get out because the first iteration of it was garbage. Much happier now so here it is. Set after Daniel finds out that Tyler is his brother *gasp* Also, this series is strictly showcasing the fun bantery friendship between Daniel and Betty. There won't be a lot of fluff but I will venture towards that sometime in the future, I hope. For now, e**njoy!** **

**Sidenote: I highly recommend checking out the adorable America Ferrera in 'Christine'. It's a short mini-series on Youtube. **

**Timeline: 4x15**** Fire and Nice**

****Disclaimer: I'm not Silvio. Enough said.****

* * *

><p><strong>Family Is Family<strong>

"Daniel?"

Betty was surprised to see Daniel standing in her apartment doorway.

"Look, I'm sorry to be dropping by…"

"Daniel! Hi!" Hilda interrupted, wrapping an arm around Betty's shoulders. "I'm engaged!"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you! Why don't you come in? Have some champagne!"

"You know what, I-I really can't…"

"Oh c'mon, just one drink…" she whined.

"Hilda, I'm going to talk with Daniel outside. I think you've had enough champagne for all of us."

"And who made _you_ the fun police?"

Rolling her eyes, Betty watched as Hilda flounced back inside and planted a kiss on Justin's forehead. Betty smiled before turning towards Daniel.

"Sorry about that," she said, closing the door behind her. "Hilda's just _really _happy."

"No, don't be… You should be celebrating with your family, I'm gonna go."

"Daniel, wait. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Daniel, you're shaking."

He glanced down at his hands, shocked to find them trembling. He roughly shoved them into his pockets. Concern knitted Betty brow as she carefully reached out to touch his arm.

"I really don't want to talk about it," he murmured despondently.

"Then we won't talk about it."

They stood in the small hallway silently. The only sound was the muted chatter coming from within Betty's apartment.

"My mom cheated on my dad," Daniel admitted.

It took Betty all of her strength to not say anything.

"With Hartley."

She gnawed at her bottom lip.

"And they procreated the spawn of Satan."

"Daniel!" she chided.

"Sorry, you were just being so quiet."

"I was letting you vent. So… who is he or she?"

"The new test model."

"Oh… _Oh_, wow."

"Not you too," he groaned.

"C'mon Daniel, don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

"How?"

"He _is_ your brother."

"Don't call him that," he snapped before immediately apologizing. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you."

"Then who _are_ you mad at?"

"My mom, Cal, Tyler, the universe..." he paused, closing his eyes. "I guess I'm mad at myself mostly."

"Daniel, if there's anything I learned tonight is that everyone makes mistakes. At the end of the day, family is family. They'll love you and you'll love them, no matter what happens."

"I don't exactly have your family, Betty."

"Maybe not, but you have to know your mother loves you and that's not going to change because of Tyler or anyone. Don't you think he deserves to have that kind of love too?"

"No," Daniel muttered petulantly.

She simply gave him a stern look.

"Look, I know you're right…"

"You just need time."

"Can you please get out of my head?"

Smirking, she gave him a small nudge.

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside? Save me from crazy happy drunk sister."

He hadn't planned on staying. But Betty's offer was infinitely better than the alternative, which was going home to an empty apartment.

"One knight in shining armour, at your service."

The smile on Betty's face alone was enough to brighten his evening.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin for now, Detty forever<strong>_


End file.
